The invention relates to an impelling mechanism that can be utilized either as a rotary engine or a rotary pump.
In the past rotary engines have been designed with blade members rotatably mounted upon the rotor of the engine. One example of such structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No 619,730. Dobbin's rotary engine utilizes a plurality of gears to control the attitude of his blade members as they travel through his swept volume chamber.
In another rotary compressing, displacing or expanding machine that is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,062, the swept volume chamber has been designed so that it rotates while the blades remain stationary. A complex gearing mechanism is required for operation of this machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,248 a rotary engine is disclosed having piston members 19 mounted upon the rotor R. Lyle's engine also requires a complex gearing mechanism to maintain the proper orientation of blade members.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel impelling mechanism that does not require any gears or timing chain to control the attitude of its blade members.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel impelling mechanism that can be used as a rotary pump or as a rotary engine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel impelling mechanism that has the blade members mounted on the rotor member and the rotor member rotates together with the shaft of the impelling mechanism while the swept volume chamber remains stationary.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel impelling mechanism that is economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel impelling mechanism that that has its blade members mounted on crankshafts each having a first and a second crank throw.